Free As A Bird
by MystereKitsune
Summary: Working for the Konoha Air Forces, nineteen year old prodigy Sakura Haruno has her hands full when she's forced to take care of some new recruits, but now she has to worry about someone trying to take over the Air Force? Kami help her. Sakura-Multi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Memories

_When you're in that jet you lose yourself._

I remember the first time I flew in that blackbird air jet. Every cell in my body was tingling. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribcage as I raced through the air spinning firing. The sensation of flying was intoxicating. Adrenaline went through my blood hyping me up.

_You care about nothing, but that sense of freedom running through your blood, the thought of just flying through that sky never stopping or looking back._

I knew from that day on I wanted to be a part of Konoha Air Forces and Operations. And nothing, no one would get in my way. It wasn't surprising though. Flying was in my blood, my parents had been air force pilots. I was their prodigy, their pride and joy. My mom had always told me when she was flying through the air she lost all her inhibitions, she broke free of her responsibilities and just flew through that wide endless blue sky like a bird.

_And we pilots, we do not hold back in our line of duty. We do never let anyone try to clip our wings and if they try to._

To be honest when I was little, I never understood what she meant. Now, I do.

_Then we fight back with every cell, every fiber in our being until we win._

My name is Sakura Haruno. I had a eighteen year old air force prodigy piloting the legendary Silver Blackbird working under Tsunade-shisou at Konoha Air forces living in the faculty after my parents passed away in line of duty. And this is my story.

_And the most important rule we follow by. We. Never. Back. Down._


	2. Chapter 2 Redone

**To those who might be confused, I've decided to redo my story Free As A Bird, sorry for the inconveince but I just had to do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Recruits**

"_Birdy!" I chirped happily from my father's soldiers as I looked up at the mystifying silver bird. At dad's chuckles I looked down in confusion as he grinned up at me._

"_It's not a birdy honey." He said gently as he looked up at the machine._

"_Then what is it?" I asked curious._

"_It's a SR-71 Blackbird. Your blackbird." He explained. "This is what plane you'll be riding when you join the Air Force." I was quiet as I looked up at the silver beast in awe._

"_Mine?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Do. Do you think I'll really be able to daddy?"_

"_I know you can Sakura."_

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" I moaned as the dream faded and all I saw was a pale blue ceiling. Blinking I sat up before turning to the cloak seeing it was 4AM in the morning. Smiling I looked out the window at the various jets and planes taking off or landing, the Air Force tower towering over them in the distance right next to the hanger. "Just a dream."<p>

Slipping out of bed I looked out at the sight leaning against the windowsill at the area before me. In the distance I could see the mountains where training was being held.

So today's the day. The day of the recruits

* * *

><p>I frowned chewing on my toothpick as I watched the new recruits from Tsunade-shisou's office. There were three loud blondes, four more annoying Uchihas, I already have my hands full with that annoying Itachi, kami help me, most of them were from Akatsuki, and more I could name.<p>

I glanced at Shisou eyebrow raised.

"Shisou, please tell me you're not forcing me to help with this." I said as she smirked.

"Sakura, you're the only one I could think of at the moment who could help me, Hatake will be joining you as well, and Ibiki should be too when he gets back from his mission." Tsunade said making me smirk.

Uncle Ibiki huh? Well, maybe this won't be so bad after all. But working with Hatake is always a pain in the ass.

"Besides, not all of them are for you. Some are heading to Command and Control, Joint Functional Component Command for Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance-"

"Shikamaru's getting recruits? Poor bastard, there goes his naptime." I smirked.

"And several more, only a few will be your charges. Those will be joining you in Special Operations and ANBU." Tsunade said.

"How many will be with me?"

"Well…."

"How. Many."

"A major number will be going into your department." She admitted making me groan.

"Fantastic." I remarked sarcastically. "Fine, I'll do it but you owe me."

"Excellent, good luck."

"It's not me you should be wishing luck." I smirked. Tsunade smirked as she watched her goddaughter walk out of her office and looked down at the new recruits.

True enough, kami help them, a storm is heading they're way.

* * *

><p>The hallways were starting to become alive everyone waking up and getting to their posts.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" I smiled nodding to Tenzo as he gave me a quick wave and rushed past me and towards the Tower.

Turning to the right I glanced out the windows at the landing bay before stopping in front of the cafeteria doors.

This is where it will begin for them. I smiled as I remembered my time here. Before wiping all emotion off my face and walking inside.

As I stepped inside all heads snapped towards me, analyzing their expressions several had relief, confusion and boredom written on their faces. Seems they think I'm just another recruit. Mentally smirking I felt excitement go through me.

Oh this will be fun.

"Are you another recruit too?" Turning to the blonde with whiskers, he was about six feet, tall with a lean build and his eyes were a warm cerulean blue. He might just cut it for the Air Force. I just looked at him not bothering to answer as I shut the door behind me and went to lean against the wall beside the doors crossing my arms chewing on my toothpick.

"How unsociable." I glanced at another blonde with icy blue eyes her hair up in a high ponytail. She had a willowy build and was wearing jeans and a chic leather jacket and black tank top.

Glancing at the clock I frowned, Hatake was supposed to be here the same time I was. Where the hell is he? I swear to Kami if he's reading porn I'm going to kill him-

I blinked as the door slammed open and saw Kakashi punted in like a football landing on the floor in front of the door.

"NO EXCUSES! Now get to it!" I snickered as I recognized Anko's voice. Good old Anko, she must have known he was going to try and do this.

"It's not funny." I turned to Kakashi and smirked.

"Actually you getting your ass handed to you is hysterical. Also, you're late," He laughed weakly as I glared at him wishing he would burst into flame. "Good think Anko found you otherwise you wouldn't have been here until four hours later. Now get up."

"Bossy."

"I'm happy to throw you right into the wall Hatake," I said as I walked forward in front of the group right next to Kakashi. I smirked as he gulped. "Alright, let's get started-"

"There's no way you're one of your instructors." Turning to the left I saw a boy with raven black hair the back shaped like a chicken's butt and cool onyx eyes. A pretty boy huh, this should be fun.

"And why's that?" I asked crossing my arms again waiting.

"Like you could handle being in the Air Force," And he's a sexist too, well that will make handing his ass to him even more enjoyable. "How old are you, sixteen?" I smirked.

"I'm nineteen actually." I replied coolly. They all blinked stunned.

"Y-you're nineteen?" the blonde girl asked her eyes wide with shock.

"That's right, and to top it off Sakura here is one of our best pilots." Kakashi grinned from behind his mask.

"Sakura, you don't mean Sakura Haruno do you?" I turned to look at a girl next to the blonde. Her hair was tied up in two buns at the top of her head. She had a firm sporty build with dark hazel brown eyes filled with awe and was wearing cargo pants, a black tee and a black hoody around her waist.

"You've heard of her Tenten?" I blinked recognizing Neji Hyuuga, one of top recruits standing on her right. She nodded as she looked at me.

"Graduated from MIT, Harvard and several other colleges in the span of four years from 11 to 15, IQ of 250, parents were Ryou and Yuuki Haruno two of the best Air Force pilots in the world. At 17 NASA accepted her as an intern, and then by 18 she became one of the best full-fledged mission controllers. Then she completed officer training just last year and soon after she joined Konoha Air Force becoming one of the best pilots under the mentoring of Tsunade Senju and Ibiki Morino her uncle." Tenten explained. I blinked as she took a deep breath impressed by her knowledge.

"I helped too you know." Kakashi whined.

"Bullshit." I shot back annoyed. "You were too busy reading your porn."

"That's impossible." I turned to duckbutt and raising an eyebrow at him before smirking.

"You want to test your 'impossible' theory?" I asked resting a hand on my hip. He looked at me before smirking.

"Your funeral." Tenten muttered making whiskers snicker.

"Shut up." Duckbutt replied as he stepped forward. "Don't cry when you lose." I smirked.

"And you don't go running off to mommy when you get your ass handed to you ducky." I grinned as his eye twitched at the several snickers and laughs behind him. Slipping off my jacket I passed it to Kakashi as I stepped forward going into the defensive position. "Give it your best shot ducky."

With a feral roar he ran forward.

One…

Two….

Three….

As he pulled back to punch me I leapt into the air dodging him easily and landed on his back using it as a springboard spinning through the air before landing easily behind him.

"Too slow!" dropping to my feet I kicked out his legs as he crashed to the flow straddling him in an instant my hand at his throat. He choked gasping for air. "Lesson number one and I suggest you remember it well. Do not underestimate me, I could kill you right here in an instant, your life right now is in my hands, and if I want to, this could be your last moment on earth. You got that?" he struggling nodding as I watched his eyes. Satisfied I got up and then grabbed his collar throwing him to whiskers. "And lesson number two, do not piss me off, trust me when you say you'll regret it when you do."

"Now that that's over let's get you separated into your official groups." Kakashi said as he passed me back my jacket. With that everyone stood tall and soon it began. "After that's done both Sakura and I will lead you to your posts, there your instructors will show you the ropes, understood? Good, let's get started then."

They all nodded and soon the blonde was up.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm joining the Special Operations and ANBU fraction." I groaned inwardly as I saw Kakashi smirk at me from behind his mask.

"Have fun." His eyes twinkle as he looked at me.

"Go to hell."

"Only if you'll come with me." I rolled my eyes at him as Sasuke walked forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Special Operations and ANBU fraction." He said. Great, I got duck butt. Turned out I got all the Uchiha's, Naruto, Pein, Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

"Have fun Sakura-Chan." Kakashi smirked as I growled at him.

"Aniki?"

Oh Kami no.

"Hello little brother." I felt my eyebrow twitch as Itachi snaked his arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"Uchiha, do we have to have another talk about sexual harassment?" I asked my eyebrow twitching even more.

"No." he drawled. I could hear the damn smirk in his voice as I twitched again.

"Then remove your arm this instant."

"But, I find this comfortable." He said resting his head on mine. That's it.

In the blink of an eye I had Itachi against the wall both arms behind his back and my hand twisting his right arm.

"I've told you time and time again, refrain yourself from touching me. Otherwise I will permanently remove those arms of yours, _Uchiha._" I snarled absolute loathing in my voice. I hissed as he kicked against the wall forcing me to let go and narrowly escaped his arms.

"You're so violent Sakura." Itachi smirked as he took one step forward and me one step back.

"It's Haruno to you Uchiha-teme." I snarled as Kakashi sighed.

"Itachi, as entertaining as this is, could you please refrain from bugging Sakura today?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"Hn." Itachi smirked as he stood properly his eyes still had a predatory look to them, glaring I watched him suspiciously as the recruits looked between the two of us nervously.

"Go to hell and enjoy helping Kakashi lead them around."

"Wait-" I glared at Kakashi fiercely daring him to continue. "Have fun." With that I stormed out of the cafeteria muttering darkly the whole way down the hall.

"Kakashi, sir." Naruto said weakly. "What exactly is she?"

"Oh that was Sakura Haruno nineteen year old air force prodigy, pilot of the legendary silver blackbird jet. Also ANBU captain and lead pilot, she will be the one in charge of those who are going to join the Special Operations and ANBU training while you're here." Kakashi smiled.

"Sir?"

"We're doomed aren't we?"

"Probably, she's just a little rough around the edges at time but she's got a good heart. But today, I don't think me being late and Itachi harassing her helped her attitude much." Kakashi laughed.

"Yet it's so much fun." Itachi smirked. Sasuke groaned inwardly recognizing the glint in his older brother's eyes.

Kami help them all.


	3. Chapter 3 Redone

Chapter 3

False Alarm

Grinding my teeth I stormed down the halls people jumping out of my way, several shooting me wary glances as I headed to Shishou's office. Those two are assholes. Continuing to seethe I kicked shishou's door open ignoring Hidan and Kazuku standing in front of her desk.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade smiled amused as she looked up at me recognizing my pissed off look. "What did Itachi do this time?"

"I'm going out for a bit and I need clearance." I seethed, chuckling she leaned back in her chair before nodding.

"Go right ahead."

"Bitch." I felt my eyebrow twitch again as I looked at Hidan.

"Yes you religious nutcase?" I shot back annoyed. Kazuku smirked while Hidan's eyes narrowed. Shisou just laughed.

"What's with the attitude? Your time of the month?" I felt something snap inside of me, before my bangs hid my expression before looking up at Hidan a sickly sweet smile on my face. Kakuzu backed away cautiously as Hidan paled.

"Hidan dear?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you for volunteering to be my punching bag." With that I punched him right into the wall hearing a satisfying, but sickening crack.

"I think you broke his jaw." Kakuzu murmured thoughtfully.

"And maybe his nose, Sakura, get to the hanger before you send someone to hospital." Shishou said amused as I began to calm myself down.

"Yes ma'am." With that I ran out of her office and then down the busy halls.

I'm going to fly!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe a girl with pink hair could be so scary." Naruto muttered as he followed Kakashi and Itachi down the halls the others right behind them.<p>

"She's not that bad, she truly has a heart of gold and she's the most skilled pilot here. Talent like that only comes around once in this lifetime." Kakashi said smiling as they dropped off more of the recruits.

"It's true." Itachi said while some of the female co-workers were racing down the halls. "She's an interesting hellcat." Sasuke paled slightly as he recognized the smirk and glint in his brother's eyes taking a step back away from him when they heard shouts from behind.

"Hurry up! We can't miss this!"

"I'm coming, wait up!"

Naruto yelped as two female mechanics pushed past him and towards the direction of the tower.

"Konan!" said girl stopped turning to the group still jumping from foot to foot. She was gorgeous with silky blue hair, violet colored eyes, a white paper flower in her messy bun and was wearing a sexy pair of overalls, the straps down at her waist, her tool belt keeping her pants up and her black tank top stuck to her curves.

"What is it? I don't want to miss this." Konan replied annoyed

"What's going on?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Sakura." She grinned, Itachi smirked understanding as she ran off.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Konan Ame, Konoha Air Force's top mechanic and one of the best pilots too, but because of an accident she's unable to fly anymore, it's too bad. She was truly talented." Kakashi sighed before turning to the others a glint in his eyes. "Anyway, it's time for you maggots to see what a real pilot is like."

* * *

><p>Racing through the entrance I ran past several jets, planes and blackbirds under maintenance, sunlight beaming done from above making them shine. As I rushed down through the middle a voice called out to me.<p>

"Got clearance little girl?" Stopping I grinned as I saw Genma tending to his blackbird.

"That's right old man."

"I resent that."

"Then stop wearing that bandana, everyone already knows you have a bald spot." Genma half-heartedly glared as I continued on my way stopping when I came to the back. Silver, she stood there before me in all her glory as I grinned and climbed up into the cockpit and strapped myself in quickly turning on the engine, my heart racing as it shot shivers down my spine as I drove out through the middle calling out warnings when I soon made it down the runway.

I waited as mechanics came to my side and behind as I tested the wings and the tail. As they gave me the go ahead I smirked pulling on my helmet and fixing my goggles.

_When you're in that blackbird you lose all inhibitions._

"Anko, am I cleared for takeoff?" I asked as I turned on the speaker.

"Go ahead, kid, make us proud." I smirked.

"When do I not?"

"Good point, then how about giving us a good show out there kid."

"Of course." As the engine roared to the life and soon I was going down the runway my speed increasing bit by bit.

_You fly without worries, or fears. In that blackbird you are free and no one on this earth can control you..._

* * *

><p>"And this is the tower." Kakashi said as the elevator opened. "It's an ideal place to come to watch pilots doing practice or training exercises, or maybe for a quiet place to relax and think. This is the also the place where you'll get the best view of the planes taking off." Stepping forward towards the glass window whistling filled the air when a black flash flew past them in an instant. The recruits yelped jumping back surprised as a silver blackbird raced right past the window close enough to touch. "Or maybe die. I'm just kidding." Itachi smirked as the recruits looked a little pale. Turning to the blackbird he smiled softly."She definitely deserves her nickname."<p>

"Are you saying that's Sakura?" Tenten asked stunned as all eyes were on the blackbird.

"That's right, that's her, our Daredevil Blossom."

* * *

><p>"I think you may have caused the recruits to have a heart attack." Anko snickered over the speaker as I smirked. "Or better yet piss their pants."<p>

"What? What could little old me ever do to scare them?" I said feigning innocence my voice sickly sweet making Anko laugh as I flew around the tower spinning and then going down for a nosedive and up leaving smoke behind me.

_You become a daredevil in that jet_

My blood was pumping, every fiber in my being was electrified, singing as I spun.

_Thus we will give you the name, The Daredevil Blossom, a beautiful flower with the personality and attitude of a daredevil with reckless abandon_

This was my drug, my muse, my life. Flying is in my blood. In this sky nothing holds me down, no one can hold me back. I'm free as a bird. And nothing, or no one will EVER be able to change that.

"Let's give them a show kid." I smiled as I heard Uncle Ibiki through the speaker and soon saw his blackbird catching up beside me.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, now are you ready?"

"Please uncle, I was born ready."

* * *

><p>"And we got the Scarred Blackbird joining us as well." Kakashi chuckled as an ink black blackbird flew past the window spinning right next to the silver blackbird.<p>

"You mean Ibiki Morino is out there?" Naruto said in awe as they watched the two blackbirds doing even more extreme tricks.

**"That's right kid."** A voice over the intercom said.

"You got Anko to link up the speakers and the intercom again didn't you Ibiki?" Itachi asked amused.

"Sounds like something they would do." Konan chuckled.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked.

**"What do you think?"** They replied with a laugh as they spun around the tower in opposite directions and then crossed silver on top and black at the bottom.

"Impressive."

"Sakura Haruno what are you doing!"

**"Oh great."**

"Who's that?" Kiba asked confused as a man wearing black sunglasses and a bandana stormed into the tower.

"That's Ebisu, he's a real stickler for the rules and is quite protective of Sakura. Like an older brother." Kakashi chuckled. "And let's say he doesn't like it when she does stuff like this."

**"I have clearance."** she replied smoothly. **"So Ebisu dear."** Kakashi and Itachi were wary of the sweet voice Sakura was using.

"Yes?" he replied.

**"Bite me."** There was a cheer from the Sakura fan-club as she did another spin around the tower and then went straight up into the air doing loopy-loops.

"Go Blossom-Chan!" Tobi shouted. The others waved drop as he jumped up and down pulling out flags with sakura blossoms out of nowhere.

"This girl is intriguing." Pein said thoughtful as he watched her blackbird cross paths with Ibiki's again.

"I told you it was worth coming here." Itachi smirked as Hidan and Kazuku joined them along with Kisame.

"You did indeed."

* * *

><p>I grinned as I spotted three more blackbirds join us.<p>

"Joining us for the finale?" I asked.

"Of course Sakura dear." I smiled as I heard Kurenai laugh.

"Did you expect anything less?" Genma laughed as we formed the flying V.

"Alright then, let's do this."

* * *

><p>"What are they up to now?" Kakashi smiled wryly as they watched the blackbirds form the flying V with Sakura in the lead. Soon smoke trailed behind him and forming a sentence.<p>

_**Welcome to the Air Force Maggots!**_

"That's just like Sakura." Shizune chuckled as she joined Kakashi watching them one by one land.

"That girl always makes me so proud." They heard Anko say tearfully making them laugh.

"How interesting." Pein smirked as Tobi joined them.

"The band's back together again!" he cheered happily while leaping onto Hidan.

"Get the fuck off me you fucking asshole!"

"And soon enough, our Blossom will be joining us."

I sneezed as I got out of Silver after driving her into the hanger and looked around 's talking about me, and for some reason. I have a feeling that's a really, really bad thing.

At the time, I had no idea how right I was.


	4. Chapter 4 Redone

**To those reading my story so far thank u so much for the reviews! And to the super epically awesome ninja music1462 XD I'll do my best with the deisaku, and shisuisaku, not so sure about kibasaku and yes Shisui will definitely be in this story. He's one of the Uchiha recruits! XD**

* * *

><p>And if you noticed the chapter title, you should definitely know we'll be having a little fun in this chapter XD<p>

Chapter Four: Food Fight

I looked around at the chaos that was the cafeteria. In retrospect, they were smart to make it half the size of the main building with all the workers here but still not let it take up too much space. Looking around at the cluster of people at each table I headed towards the food selection and got into line grabbing a tray.

Now to ask myself a very important question, what should I eat today? The spread was huge, from a row of sandwiches, to burgers, soups, salads, vegetables, fruit and of course my favorite selection, dessert.

"Hello hag." I inwardly smiled as I grabbed a pulled pork sandwich, and a water bottle.

"Always a pleasure to see you Sai." I replied with heavy sarcasm as moved down the line as he squeezed in.

"Heard you're in charge of the recruits of Special Operations and ANBU this year."

"Unfortunately." I muttered as I grinned spotting a large piece of chocolate fudge cake and grabbed it before Anko hissing as she tried to take it from my tray.

"Alright, it's yours wildcat." she said holding her hand up in surrender laughing. I smiled pleased as I grabbed a fork.

"Good." I grinned as she looked at the dessert grabbing another piece of cake and looked at her watch.

"Back to the command center."

"Have fun."

"I'll try." she moaned leaving annoyed. I chuckled as I looked back at the fruit and grabbed another apple.

"Trying to eat healthy now? You'll need to with the weight you've gained." I glared at the idiot as he gave me a fake smile. I swear to Kami I'm going to punch him all the way to Suna one of these days.

"What's wrong Sai? You didn't approach me just to talk pleasantries." I replied. "Something happen?" I examined the apple pretending to look for bruises.

"More like something is happening."

"And what would that be?" I asked as I looked at the other.

"Rumors, involving Danzo." I inwardly groaned.

"Great, I've got to handle recruits and now a crazy old man? Kami must love me." Sai smirked as I put down the apple and pinched the bridge of my noise.

"We know he wanted to become the Chief of the Konoha Air Force and was pissed when the board decided on Tsunade-sama since we all know what a power hungry tyrant the man is. If he tries a takeover and succeeds, we're going to have one bloody battle." Sai said.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen don't we?" I said turning to him smiling. He nodded smirking and then gave me a one armed hug.

"Good luck though hag, he's going to be after all those loyal to Tsunade."

Yes, Kami definitely loves me.

* * *

><p>South of the pair's position, Itachi growled from the Akatsuki's table as he watched the exchange between Sai and Sakura. His eyes flashing red as the boy gave <strong>his<strong> pinkette a hug. Kisame frowned, Pein turned dark, Tobi pouted, Madara watched carefully, Kazuku continued counting money, Hidan started cussing, Shisui glared (He's going to be a part of Akatsuki too!), Deidara growled and Sasori looked at his knife and then at Sai thoughtfully. (Possessive bastards aren't they?). Zetsu didn't care.

"Damn him. I try to hug her and I get flipped over her shoulder." Itachi growled.

"Then stop trying to annoy her on purpose." Shisui smirked at his younger cousin and then turned back to the pinkette. "But damn, she's really grown up since I last saw her."

"Though she probably doesn't remember an idiot like you."

"Shut up cuz."

"Can't, too much fun."

"You're a sadist."

"Shut up Shisui."

"Still, she's everything you described her to be Itachi. Even better than I imagined, yeah," Deidara said watching Sakura as Sai left. "No wonder you never shut up about her."

"What's that idiot up to?" Itachi asked curiously as Naruto now approached the pinkette. He watched the exchange ending in Sakura laughing and then nodded and then followed him to his table with the other recruits.

"Hmm, we better not have to worry about fox boy. Blossom-Chan is ours!"

* * *

><p>I watched stunned as I watched the blonde finish his tenth ramen bowl. Ten minutes ago I joined them getting acquainted with the new recruits.<p>

"Is your stomach a black hole or something?" I asked in disbelief as Naruto patted his stomach sighing with content.

"That would make so much sense." Sasuke said wryly when I spotted a familiar bulking figure behind him over shadowing his face.

"Hey uncle." I grinned as the others froze looking up at uncle Ibiki in shock or awe.

"Hey kid, been behaving while I've been gone?"

"What do you think?" I smirked as he gave me a shit eating grin.

"Good, that reminds me, wake up is your duty. Have fun with it." With a cruel smirk and a wave he left as a grin appeared on my face.

"I don't like that look." Naruto whimpered as he scooted closer to Sasuke.

"You shouldn't." I chuckled evilly as Ino and Tenten sweat dropped at my cowering recruits.

"I can't help but feel sorry for you guys." Ino laughed as she watched amused.

"Feel sorry for who?" Shisui asked as he joined us.

"Your group." Ino grinned with a flirty wink. Shisui just grinned.

"Oh and why's that?" he asked.

"Ask Sakura here." Tenten asked as she bit into her apple. I just smiled leaning back as Shisui's eyes rested on me.

"You want to fill me in?"

"Nope." Shisui just grinned before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know?" Naruto paled slightly before smirking.

"Like I'd tell you- OW! Let me go bastard!" Naruto shouted struggling as the two started wrestling. I chuckled watching.

"Tell me!"

"NEVER!"

"They're a pair of idiots." Neji sighed as I sighed in agreement. And I'm stuck with them. Joy.

"You're flying is very impressive." Interrupting my thoughts I looked up behind me to see Pein. To be honest, he was quite handsome, even with all the piercings.

"Thank you." I replied evenly seeing the whole Akatsuki gang behind him. I don't like how they're looking at me. Shrugging off feeling I got I started on my last apple after finishing the rest of my lunch when I heard a crash and turned to see Naruto's ramen all over his head. "Oh this will end well." Shisui paled slightly as he let go of Naruto.

"Now Naruto it was only an accident-"

"You DIE!" Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke's pudding and flinging it at Shisui who ducked, though it ending hitting Pein right in the face with chocolate pudding in his hair as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kiba roared ending up with me getting grabbed my Konan, who I in turned grabbed Ino, who grabbed Hinata who grabbed Tenten and slipping behind the counter of the food selection.

"Konan dear?"

"Yes Saku?"

"What are you doing?" I asked wryly as she grabbed the nozzle for the pop and adjusted the settings. She just gave me a grin.

"Joining in." Oh this will end well.

"I suggest you three stay down here." I said leaning back and watching the chaos unfold. I couldn't stop grinning though, this is too entertaining.

"You're not kidding. What the hell was Shisui thinking? That baka!" Ino sighed annoyed while Tenten laughed and helped Konan. Lost one.

"Have to say though. It's quite a good show." I remarked amused as I watched a plate of spaghetti land on Itachi's head the bowl staying on his head and tomato sauce dripping down his face. "Shishou is going to have a field day."

"Weasel!" Oh shit. I watched Konan and Tenten warily as Itachi turned only to see him get blasted in the face with coke it dripping down his now soaked shirt which now was clinging to his body.

"Oh this will end well as most of the female population of the Air Force turned their eyes glinting.

Bye Itachi it was nice knowing you.

"You're evil." I laughed to Konan as she did the same with the rest of the Akatsuki, soon enough the female population had glomped them all and, well almost all. So far Kisame was still standing.

"Those poor men." Hinata said as Konan and Tenten crackled evilly.

"We're dead aren't we?" Ino paled. I looked at her thoughtfully and then shook my head to her relief.

"No, only those who started it are, that was Naruto and Shisui. Just leave them for now." I said as I turned back to watch. I grinned as I watched Anko race into the cafeteria grinning like a mad woman throwing pies here and there. One landed on Uncle Ibiki who stood up glaring at her murderously. "It was nice knowing you Anko." I grinned as a pie landed on the back of her head and the front.

"S-shouldn't you stop them?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Not yet. Besides, this is too fun to watch." I grinned and then spotted Tobi who'd somehow got away from this fangirls run in with a hose. "Oh crap." Soon enough it went out of control spraying people left and right with Tobi being pulled along for the ride. "If this keeps up the cafeteria's going to end up destroyed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Konan asked sweetly. I laughed as I turned to Hinata who looked at me confused. "This is when I get involved." With that I finished my apple and raced from underneath the table through the chaos dodging food left and right.

"Go Sakura!" Ino cheered. I chuckled as I flipped over Hidan using his face as a spring board, poor him, his nose must be in so much pain right now. Pushing away the fact I passed a barricade of tables and found the end of the hose turning it off with Tobi landing on one very pissed and soaked Sasuke.

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi's a dead boy if you don't get off!" I chuckled and then spotted the fire alarm and sighed.

"Okay, consequences be damned." I muttered and grabbed an umbrella from behind the door and then entered the cafeteria again and pulled the fire alarm. Soon enough everyone was squealing as icy cold water landed on them while I was safe under the umbrella.

"This is too troublesome." I turned to see Shikamaru sigh as he stood in the doorway. Wonder where he's been all this time.

"Good luck with Shishou."

"Don't remind me." he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as the fire alarm stopped and we stood at the door looking around the cafeteria. Food caked the walls, floors and tables along with water. Everyone through was cleaner now.

"Well." I said everyone's attention turning to me as I closed the umbrella. "Now that everyone's calmed down. You better be ready for the consequences."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"And here they are."

All I got in response were groans and a few guilty looks. You know what? This will definitely be a fun year.

* * *

><p>"This sucks. My arms are all sore."Shisui whined as I lead the recruits to the dorms.<p>

"It's your own fault. If you hadn't put Naruto in that headlock the food fight wouldn't have started," I retorted rolling my eyes at his complaint. "It's also yours too Naruto."

"What did I do?" We all turned to look at him making him mutter. "Okay, I might have been the one who threw food first."

"Are, not might dobe." Sasuke muttered as we started walking again. I ignore the 'Teme!' When we came to the dorms and turned frowning as I spotted one missing head.

"Shisui's gone." I said.

"He must have gotten separated. His sense of direction isn't exactly the best on land." Itachi frowned as he looked around for his cousin.

"I'll go look for the idiot. Itachi, you'll be showing the guys their dorms. Hey Shizune!" I shouted as I spotted her coming from her dorm.

"Yes?"

"Can you show the female recruits here their dorms? I need to find one of the other recruits, he got separated." I said.

"Not a problem. Follow me please." Shizune said as I handed her a clipboard as I turned on my heels and headed down the hall. I followed the way we came when I found him in east part of the building.

"Tell me, how the hell did you end up in the east part of the building when the dorms are in the west." I asked amused as he turned to see me looking sheepish.

"Dumb luck?"

"You're an idiot."

"Which my cousin seems to point out so many times." Rolling my eyes at his boyish grin I turned to the hall. "Come on." He caught up to me humming.

"Tell me." I watched Shisui from the corner of my eyes as we headed down a flight of stairs. "What lead you to become a special operations pilot and ANBU captain for the Konoha Air Force?" I stopped thoughtful.

"My parents I guess, but flying's also in my blood. Both my parents were pilots and I just wanted to follow in their footsteps." I replied with a shrug. "Simple as that. What about you?" I turned to Shisui. He looked at me thoughtfully as he scratched.

"I joined because of my dad." he said with a small smile. "He was an amazing pilot. Took me up there one time. To be honest, it felt like a whole other world. The freedom, the rush and the fact that he was also protecting our homeland and the families that lived there. I wanted to be like that. He was so happy when he found out I had been accepted here." I smiled at him tilting my head a little.

"Not surprising, parents are always proud if their child follows in their footsteps." I chuckled.

"True." he chuckled. "Your parents must be proud too. To know that they're daughter is working with them in the air force." I was quiet as he said that skipping the last step.

"I wouldn't know." I replied. "My parents died before I joined." With that sentence, we walked all the way back to the male dorms in silence.


	5. NOTE

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

**Sorry, I know you were expecting a chapter but not yet. I actually have an announcement. And no it's not me saying I've given up on this story. And I'm not putting it on hiatus. I'm actually too stubborn to do that. lol**

**I have actually rewritten the whole thing. I've been stuck on the feeling that I really should change it for a while, and so I decided to go on that feeling and now finally started after the internal debate and turmoil (being a writer is fun isn't it?) So far I've gotten 1-3 Chapter's rewritten and still working on the rest, but SOME chapters I will be leaving the same… Anywho, I would suggest you all reread it. Some parts are definitely different while other parts I've left the same. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you like the new revised version of "Free As A Bird"**


	6. Chapter 5 Redone

**Okay, this will definitely be a very very longggg chapter XD but that makes it even better because there's a lot going to be happening! And Danzo might make an appearance and wheels will definitely start turning in motion as he plots like the evil detestable man he is. And enough talking and back to the story!**

Silence.

It had enveloped the base this morning. Walking down the deserted halls I heard not a sound or whisper. It was so empty, so, lonely. Turning to the window I lost myself in my thoughts.

"It's like the calm before the storm." I whispered to myself as I looked out at the dark runway. Dusk had settled. But when will dawn arise?

Smiling to myself I started walking towards the tower as my mind went towards the recruits. I'm in charge of wake up duty huh? A sadistic grin formed as a flurry of thoughts went through my head.

I can definitely have fun with that. Bullhorns, buckets of icy cold water, bugs or the sprinklers? I smirked, today will definitely sprinkler system, I'll save bugs for another time, or maybe a friendly garden snake? No, too cruel, or is it? Or maybe let loose a few tarantulas or rats maybe? (She's quite evil isn't she?) I hummed as I reached the elevator and waited for it to arrive. This will be a good morning.

Unaware that she was being watched Itachi smiled as he recognized the grin.

"She's plotting something." Itachi remarked amused as Kakashi looked up from his book to see her enter the elevator to the watch tower and go up.

"She have the evil look again?"

"Yep."

"I pity those recruits." Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "She's quite sadistic when she wants to be and she's going to be merciless while training them. Those she's not training must be counting their blessings right about now."

"Even so, I wonder what she's up to, why would she being going to the tower at this time?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know what goes through that brain of hers," Kakashi replied as he walked off nose still in book. "Nor would I want to. She is Ibiki's niece after all." Itachi chuckled at that as he turned to the elevator dial to see that the elevator had reached the top and contemplated his thoughts before nodding.

"I'll see you later."

"You do know the saying curiosity killed the cat don't you Itachi?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at the raven haired man. Itachi just smirked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kakashi sighed as the young Uchiha got into the elevator and it went up.

"I have no idea who to feel sorry for now, Itachi or Sakura."

I leaned against the railing inside the watch tower looking out at the landscape before me and the mountains the sky still as dark. I loved this time of day. It was so peaceful. All my worries always faded away. No recruits, no fighting, no missions-

"What are you up to?"

"I spoke to soon." I muttered. Turning around I watched Itachi walk out of elevator with his signature sexy smirk. How can one guy be so attractive? "Are you stalking me now?"

"Now, now Sakura if I was stalking you," he said his eyes turning predatory as he backed me against the rail to my displeasure. "You would never know." I repressed a shiver going down my spine as he breathed on my neck making my hairs stand on edge and my heart start to beat faster.

No! I refuse to be attracted to this arrogant jerk!

"Uh-huh sure I wouldn't." I replied rolling my eyes suppressing the urge to blush. Ignoring him I turned around looking out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"The day I confide in you will be the day hell freezes over."

"You hurt me Sakura."

"Good, maybe that will help your huge ego." I tensed as I felt his back press up behind me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Who says I'm doing anything?" he whispered his arms snaking around my waist possessively brushing against my thigh. I was starting to find too hard to think as his hands began to wander. "Tell me." I felt my stomach clench as he kissed my neck. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Let. Go." I ordered breathlessly as he nuzzled my neck.

"No." he said. I let out a moan as he started leaving hot open mouthed kisses with his tongue making my breathing ragged. "Sakura." I let out a pant as he turned me around my throat turning dry as I saw that his eyes had changed to a midnight black half hooded, completely predatory. "You have no idea what you do to me, love." With that he kissed me fiercely tracing my lips with his tongue asking for entrance. I refused trying to struggle only to gasp as he bit my bottom lip. As I gasped his tongue dominated.

I let out a moan as he explored my mouth, rubbing his tongue against my sinfully. Slowly my arms went around his neck tangling themselves in his silky locks. He growled with with approval as he lifted me onto the rail deepening the kiss. As I gasped for breath turning into a moan as he pulled off my hoody leaving me only my bra and cargo pants he eyed my figure appreciatively.

"You're so beautiful Sakura." he whispered as I panted heavily feeling even more aroused by the second as he started suckling on my neck as I dug my nails into his back making his shiver and me smirk. I smiled as he kissed me again, tongues battling for dominance as he pulled me towards him. My hands trail down his shirt, his muscles rippling as I kissed him back with as much passion when I saw the room become lighter.

Wait a second. Slowly gaining my bearings I pushed him back slowly making him growl. I tried jumping off the rail only to be caught in his arms and have trap me in his iron hold.

Bastard.

"S-stop." I whispered as he laid open mouth kisses on my neck. "I-Itachi."

"I don't want to." he whispered biting my ear making me hiss as I felt a heat start in my stomach and then froze. Oh no, I'm not letting him go that far!

"Now." I said firmly. Slowly he complied as I grabbed my hoody watching him carefully as he smirked.

"Finally, my mark is on you." I stiffened as he said that and turned to my reflection seeing several hickeys on my skin. Oh, hell no.

"Why you-"

"You seemed to enjoy it." he smirked as I turned red.

"Pervert." I said through clenched teeth as I slipped on my hoody thank Kami it hid my neck. Great, I can't wear anything that exposes my neck and my chest for months now. He just smirked as I stormed past him and entered the elevator.

"Bye love."

"Go to hell."

Itachi chuckled as the elevator doors closed and his object of affection disappeared. He licked his lips remembering her taste and the touch of her skin. He groaned as he felt himself harden. Still, that was a good way to spend the morning. He turned to look out the window as the sun rose bathing the land in a golden light.

"An excellent start to a new day."

Note to self. Stay away from Itachi from now on. Still seething I stormed down the hall and into the command center.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Anko remarked as she turned from her wheelie chair as I walked over to the desk next to hers.

"You don't want to know." I seethed as I logged in and found the settings for the sprinkler system finding the activation key for my recruits rooms and security footage.

"You wouldn't." Anko smirked as a devilish smile appeared on my face.

Three.

Two.

One.

CLICK!

"I just did." I smirked as my little pets woke up some falling out of bed while others screamed as the icy cold water soaked them to the bone. After ten minutes I shut it off and grabbed the speaker. "Good morning angels," Anko was trying hard not to laugh as we watched several of the recruits moan and growl looking for the hidden cameras as I spoke. "This is your trainer speaking. Now I've looked over your file, I see you're done with Basic Training, your Second Language training and Phase I and II for flying. You maggots are now onto phase III and special ANBU training and I assure you, it will be hell. Now, GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" They jumped surprised rushing out of their rooms while I turned off the speaker me and Anko cracking up.

"You're evil." Kisame smirked as I turned to grin at him.

"And proud of it Tuna-chan."

"How can someone that innocent looking be so evil?" Naruto moaned as they met in the cafeteria.

"Her uncle is Ibiki Morino dobe. He's supposed to be the top interrogator in the world. What do you think?" Sasuke replied as he watched the doors open to see Sakura and Ibiki walk in chuckling about something.

"I seriously hope that's not how we'll wake up from now on." Naruto whined from his seat as he rested his chin on the cafeteria table.

"To be honest, I think she has something worse in mind for us from now on dobe."

"Teme."

"Yes dobe?"

"We're dead aren't we?"

"Probably."

"I must say she's quite evil." Sasori smirked as he joined the group watching the pinkette from the corner of his eye. "I like it." Sasuke and Naruto paled as they looked up at the red head, Shisui laughing weakly as Deidara sighed.

"Knowing Sakura, she probably has more in store for you guys." Itachi smirked pleased as he watched her. Pein looked at the pinkette from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I think I like the sound of that." (Masochist XD lol)

As I disguised flight tactics with uncle Ibiki the doors of the cafeteria opened. Turning I growled as I saw Danzo make his way towards us.

"What does he want?" I said gritting my teeth as the devil himself smirked stopping in front of me, uncle and the recruits.

"Haruno."

"Shimura." I replied my voice cold as I regarded him icily. His jaw tightened in displeasure at my lack of respect.

"I hear Hatake, Morino and you are in charge of the recruits for special operations and ANBU this year."

"That is correct." I said my eyes narrowing as I watched him. What are you plotting you slime ball. "Is there something that you want?" He regarded me coolly as I said that.

"Just a word of warning, watch your attitude Haruno. Tsunade will not be running this place forever." I smirked as I stood up getting right up in his face.

"Is that a threat to Shishou sir? I suggest you be careful, more people here are loyal to her, than you, as well as the Board. And I don't think the chairman of the board will take that fact that you are threatening his granddaughter too kindly. Wouldn't you agree?" I replied smirking as he slowly turned red.

"Danzo-sama!" Looking up we watched his personal assistant waiting at the door. "We have a meeting with the board soon sir."

"Of course Anzu. It was nice talking to you Haruno." Danzo replied coolly.

"Sadly I can't say the same." I replied as he started walking away. I saw his shoulders stiffen as he walked into the building.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked warily as I pinched the bridge of my nose a headache coming on.

"That was the devil himself, Danzo Shimura." Uncle Ibiki growled.

"I suggest you not get involved with that man. He had this organization ROOT once, apparently he was brainwashing his soldiers so they would only be loyal to him. Once people found out it was shut down and all his recruits were hospitalized. Trust me when I say that man is pure evil."

"Why wasn't he arrested?" Sasuke asked stunned.

"Money talks sadly, it's easy to sway officials these days." I explained as I looked at the doors. I just hope he doesn't come back anytime soon and try to interfere. Last thing I need is him complicating my life. I just hope those rumors are false, but sadly, I don't think they are.

"Damn bitch!" Danzo seethed as he stormed down the hallway. "Just wait, as soon as I'm in charge, things will change around here. One will be the disappearance of a Sakura Haruno." Kisame and Sai watched from the shadows eyes narrowing at the threat to their friend.

"He's starting to move." Sai murmured as Danzo and his lapdog disappeared from earshot.

"Pinky needs to be more careful." Kisame sighed running a hand through his hair.

"This is Sakura we're talking about blue-kun."

"Too true, and I have a feeling Danzo just placed her at the top of his hit list."

I smirked as most of the recruits collapsed at the ground at the end of the day.

"Wow, the quality of recruits is definitely increasing. Most usually just pass out and don't move for days." I said amused as Naruto looked up at me exhausted as the mechanics took away the helicoptors.

"Is it going to be like this every day?"

"This is only a taste of what you'll be going through, we still have martial arts training for ANBU, mission training and much more fun." I smirked as he paled at the thought. "Welcome to hell maggots."

"We're doomed."

"You have a full day of rest tomorrow. Shishou told me to make sure of that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sakura."

"Yes maggot?"

"You're shishou is a kind goddess."

"You don't have a fever do you?"

"Shut up."

"All of you have ten laps to do thanks to the blonde." I smirked inwardly as Naruto groaned as Sasuke hissed dobe and the others glared at him darkly.

"You idiot!"

**Well, a full day of training and Naruto's still making an idiot of himself lol XD Still, look forward to more crazy wake up calls. I'm actually really REALLY excited for that because I can't do much wild stuff in my usual writing because unlike fanfics they need to be more, realistic in a way. Which is really really too bad because it would be awesome if they were like this! XD**


	7. Chapter 6 Redone

**Okay, to answer mayalice's earlier question, yes this will be a saku-multi fanfic XD**

* * *

><p>Golden sand, crashing waves, the smell of salty air.<p>

Konoha Beach was a beautiful place, but sadly. I couldn't enjoy it to my fullest because of one smug bastard. No, I was stuck wearing a hoody which covered my coughRAPEcough hickies.

I sighed watching the others running and yelling in the water.

"Why are we here again?" I asked Kakashi annoyed as he set up the umbrella and Konan laid out the blanket for us to sit down. I gave him a wry look as he lay down with his smut book covering his face as and swiftly fell asleep.

Rolling my eyes I turned to the recruits. Had to admit though, they're good entertainment and eye candy.

"Also, how come you're joining us Konan?" I asked amused as she put on suntan lotion. She turned to me grinning.

"Hell will freeze over before I let a chance to go the beach disappear." She smirked as she finished and got up. "I'm going for a swim, have fun."

"Doubtful." I replied when I felt eyes on me. Turning I saw Itachi smirk. I glared before turning away ignoring the urge to blush as I felt his eyes burn into the back of my head. Stop staring at me damn it!

"Did something happen between you and Itachi? You seem to be avoiding him." Kakashi asked eye peeking from under his book at me worried. So he was still awake, the faker.

"Just Itachi being stupid as always, nothing new." I grumbled still pissed, Kakashi seemed to smile at that as he flipped over getting a better look at me on the beach towel.

"Not going to swim?" I looked at the water silently as the waves went back and forth a chill going through me. Suddenly it felt cold. Shaking my head quietly I pulled my legs closer to me resting my chin on my knees.

"I'd rather not." I replied softly Kakashi watching me understanding in his eyes as I watched Konan jump into the ocean waving a huge grin on her face.

"Ice cream?" I looked up to see Shisui holding two ice cream cones, one chocolate the other vanilla.

"Please." I grinned my mood brightening as I held out my hand for the vanilla one. He smiled handing it to me taking a seat beside me. I smiled as it melted on my tongue smiling. "So are you going to answer my question or not? We should be training them, not babysitting."

"After a one day of harsh training and your cruelty won't you give the poor things a break?" Kakashi chuckled as he began to read.

"It's only been a day. Besides, our work is harsh. They need to be ready for it." I replied rolling my eyes as I ate.

"You're a slave driver."

"And I'm proud of it." Shisui chuckled at my words as I finished the cone in a matter of minutes licking my fingers. "That was delicious."

* * *

><p>Shisui's mouth went dry as he watched her tongue dart out licking the ice cream seductively. The little minx had no idea what she was doing to him and still kept it up. Keeping on his smiling façade he willed his body to calm down.<p>

Still, why wasn't she swimming?

"I should have thought that through." Itachi murmured to himself thoughtfully as he watched the pinkette with Kakashi and his cousin.

"What was that Uchiha?" Pein asked as he passed the soccer ball and Itachi passed it back scoring a goal.

"Nothing." Itachi replied nonchalantly watching Sakura from the corner of his eye. Still, at least none of the other punks could get close to her with him and the others here.

* * *

><p>I frowned and turned to see Itachi still watching me and then smirk. Sending him a withering glare I gave him the finger. Shisui laughed while Kakashi chuckled at my action as I turned away watching the water.<p>

"Why aren't you swimming?" I gritted my teeth keeping a mask on my face. I watched Shisui from the corner of my eye seeing curiosity in his eye. He thinks it's an innocent enough question and truth be told anyone would, but that question, it brings up too many painful memories.

"You must wait an hour after eating." I replied making Shisui laugh.

"True." He agreed when a soccer ball hit him straight in the face knocking him backwards.

"And he's out cold." I laughed while I looked up to see Pein not at all looking sorry which made me smirk at him. "Now, what on earth did Shisui ever do to you?"

"Oh so many things." Itachi smirked as I glared at him.

"I see." I said as Shisui rose, reminding me of a vampire rising from his coffin with the dark look on his face.

"Pein." He growled getting up.

"Oh this will be fun to watch." Kakashi chuckled as Shisui let out a battle cry racing after him as he grabbed a water gun from Naruto.

"And the war begins." I laughed as Pein received a blast of water in the face curtsy of Shisui. Soon the Akatsuki broke out into a full out water gun war. I smiled watching them. I guess taking a short break for now isn't too bad.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched the pinkette curious as Shisui sprayed Itachi with water forcing him back behind the sand wall his group had made.<p>

"How come Sakura-Chan isn't joining us?" Naruto asked curious as Sasuke appeared with water balloons and more water guns from the jeep that Deidara had drove. Smart bastard had come prepared.

"You really think I would know that dobe?" Sasuke asked him wryly as he filled up his water gun passing the water balloons to Deidara as he ran off Sasori in tow.

"Teme, shut up." Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend's attitude and then smirked. "Well, let's grab her." He turned to the dock and then to Sakura grinning evilly. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his best friend recognizing a glint in his eye.

'He's spending too much time with my brother.'

* * *

><p>I sighed and got up dusting the sand off my legs.<p>

"I'm going to go for a little walk." I said smiling as I heard a grunt from Kakashi. Glancing at the war I shook my head and started walked down the beach away from the others looking for a quiet place. I smiled as I looked up at the clear blue sky as I started climbing the rocks ahead of me and looked down at the ocean getting a better view. Closing my eyes as I spread my arms like wings as the wind blew through my hair. The waves were calming to listen to as they crashed against the rocks.

It's so peaceful here. I only this wish this kind of peace could last forever.

* * *

><p>Shisui smirked as his team consisting of Kisame, Sasori, Itachi and Tobi won the war and looked back to where the pinkette had been sitting to see if she was watching, only to see that she had disappeared.<p>

"Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked surprised.

"There's Blossom-chan!" Tobi shouted pointing to the rocks. The Akatsuki turned to see the girl standing on the rocks arms spread and a serene expression on her face as the ocean breeze blew through her hair. "Let's go-" Tobi started to dash over when he was pulled back by Itachi, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Give her some peace for a bit Tobi." He said his eyes never leaving her. Pein watched her carefully as waves crashed against the rocks below her. "She never gets any while she's at base unless she's flying. For now, leave her be."

However, all of them were unaware of the stupid blonde plotting as he watched the pinkette.

* * *

><p>After a while I opened my eyes and started climbing down when arms snaked around my waist picking me up.<p>

"What the fuck- Naruto put me down!" I demanded as I recognized the blonde spiky head struggling as he put me over his shoulder.

"No way in hell!" he laughed as I struggled as he raced onto the dock. Shit! This isn't good. "Time for a swim!"

"No!" I shouted as he threw me into the water landing in a splash going straight down. I struggled the hoody becoming heavier as it soaked in the ocean water. I gasped water filling my lungs as I struggled to swim my lungs burning for air.

Someone help me!

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at the water confused as the pinkette didn't come back up, a chill going down his spine as bubbles came up to the surface of the inviting blue.<p>

"Help! Sakura's not coming back up!" Kakashi stiffened from his spot and swore under his breath as he remembered the incident and a small very important fact about the pinkette.

"She can't swim!" he shouted getting up in a mad dash and hurrying to the dock. Everyone stiffened as they heard that, Naruto paling as Itachi and Shisui raced to the dock everyone following.

"Get out of the way!" Kisame and Konan barked as everyone parted and dived straight into the water.

"Sakura hold on." Kakashi whispered his words lost in the ocean breeze.

* * *

><p>Everything was turning fuzzy. My eyesight was blurry as I looked up at the surface. My arms and legs felt like lead as my hoody pulled me down. My lungs weren't burning anymore as everything started to fade into darkness.<p>

I could see someone floating over me as I kept going down landing on the ocean floor. Her eyes were so sad and painful, an emerald green with long flowing pink hair.

Cherry? She touched my cheek stroking it giving me a small smile before disappearing.

I saw two splashes and blurry figures and then all I knew was darkness.

* * *

><p>Kisame gritted his teeth as he grabbed Sakura around the waist with Konan's help swimming to shore as fast as they could. Please let us not be too late! They coughed as they struggling to walk onto the beach and then laid the pinkette onto the was administering CPR to the pinkette desperately.<p>

"Come on." He gritted his teeth furiously when he heard a cough and a splutter as the girl turned sideways coughing up wake gasping for breath. "Welcome back to the living pinky."

I gasped for breath as I coughed up water trying to make out the blurry shapes when everything seemed to focus. I looked up to see Kisame looking down at me grinning relieved.

"Welcome back to the living pinky." I smiled weakly as I laid on my back.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You are a dead man."

"Sakura."

"What is it?"

"I don't I ever thought I would be happy to hear you say that." Everyone chuckled at the grin on Naruto's face as Kisame helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" Konan asked as she crouched down beside wrapping a large blue towel around my shivering frame.

"Except for inhaling all that ocean water I'll live." I said wryly as she helped me up. "Can we go back now?" Konan just chuckled as they all let out a breath of relief to see that my attitude had returned.

"Yes, we can go back now."

"Good because the sooner we get back the sooner I can kill Naruto."

* * *

><p>I just watched detached as everyone was running laps the next morning. I closed my eyes letting out a slow breath as I remembered those eyes.<p>

Cherry. I could picture her grinning in my head, laughing, calling out to me.

"You were trying to comfort me, weren't you?" I whispered as I looked up at the sky. I smiled as I closed my eyes remembering. "Thank you."

Shisui gasped for breath as he finished his laps sitting on the bench below Sakura taking out his water bottle and finishing the whole thing. He watched the pinkette from the corner of his eyes inwardly smiling at her serene expression while everyone joined us.

Naruto, however, was still running laps.

"You're really working the dobe hard." Sasuke remarked with a wry expression as Naruto passed them.

"You want to join him?" she asked turning to him annoyed making him instantly shut up. We all smirked at Sasuke who just glared back to our amusement.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>I yawned as I left the dining hall. It had been a long day. Their flying was getting better, along with their stamina. But they were still exhausted, we'll need to work on that. I continued to walking down the hall planning out training when I heard the sound of footsteps heading towards me.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" I turned to see Shisui run up behind me, his signature grin on his face.

"Hi Shisui can I help you with something?" I said as I took out my phone and looked at it checking the time. 10:58, I really should get some sleep.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask since track, who's Cherry?" I froze slowly looking up from my phone seeing Shisui's eyes fill with confusion at my reaction. How the hell did he find out about her?

"None of your business." With that I turned rushing down the hall with him on my heels. Turning the corner I held back a yelp as I was pulled back.

"Now now, don't be like that." he said with a grin as I turned around my wrist in his hand. "Pretty please with a _cherry_ on top?"

"Go screw yourself."

"Language Sakura."

"Go to hell."

"Now now Kitten, what's gotten you all riled up?" I inwardly groaned as Kisame joined us grinning ear to ear. I just glared at the two idiots. "Touchy." I hissed making them laugh and then Kisame and Shisui exchanged a look and a smirk which didn't help my worries at all.

"Well, since you don't want to talk, how about something else?" I stepped back and then turned to glare at Shisui as he trapped me between the two.

"We promise you'll enjoy yourself Kitten." Kisame whispered into my ear making me shiver and my cheeks heat up I was forced to lean back into Kisame's chest as their hands started to explore me possessively. My mind grew hazy as my breathing come out in pants. "See, you already are enjoying yourself, Sa-ku-ra." I let out a low moan as Shisui started leaving open mouthed kisses on my neck biting now and then let out another moan as Kisame's started kissing me, devouring me.

The kiss was intense, frantic sending waves of pleasure through me, my stomach clenching as I felt my arms snake around his neck bringing him closer as I kissed him back furiously. He growled in approval deepening the kiss as his arms went around my waist pressing his body against mine as my hand trailed down his chest. I smirked as I felt his muscles ripple against my touch only to let out another moan as I gasped for breath.

"Soon enough we'll take you Kitten." Kisame whispered seductively as he bit my neck. "And when we do we'll take you long and tortuously slow." I shivered feeling anticipation at his promise as I let out a mewl as Shisui suckled on my neck making the both of them growl as Shisui turned to me face him and kissed me fiercely tracing the outline of my lips as he then devoured me while Kisame started leaving open mouth kisses on my neck and sneaked his hand under my shirt and down my waist making me shiver.

My senses were on overdrive, I was shivering and fully aroused as I felt a something build up at the pool of my stomach. I closed my eyes humming in content feeling their smirks against my skin when I went limp.

I heard a chuckle and then felt weightless arms around me comfortingly.

"She's still recovering. I'll take her back to her room." I felt a hand stroke my cheek making me sigh as I snuggled into the warmth hearing a few more chuckles.

"Alright, bye Kisame, bye tenshi." I felt something soft against my forehead and then I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>I refused to go anywhere near Shisui, Kisame and Itachi the next few days as Kakashi, Uncle Ibiki and I trained the maggots. Though I did see much amusement in their eyes. What pissed me off most of all is that I got quite a few more bite marks contrasting against my pale skin.<p>

Assholes.

With a sigh I turned my attention back to the screen as I watched Shisui's group and Pein's group walk through one of the obstacle courses for a training simulation.

"They're making good time." Uncle Ibiki said with approval as he watched the clock.

"True, what's even more impressive is that Tobi is the stealthiest person there even with his hyped up personality." I said thoughtfully as I watched Deidara smack Sasuke on the back of his head for something he said making Kisame and Itachi smirk. Those two had volunteered since we needed extra people for the simulation. Leaning back in my car I turned my attention I looked at the red button in front of me so tempted to press it.

The red button was the alarm for the simulation and if pressed, all hell would break loose and they would be under pressure to get out as fast as they could.

Press it~ I shook my head stubborn. Press it! You know you want too~~ I bit my lip struggling ignoring the little voice in my head. It would be perfect payback!~

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Just press the damn button." I turned to Uncle Ibiki who was smirking at me and I grinned.

"You have NO idea how much I love you right now." (This will be fun XD)

* * *

><p>Kisame and Itachi stiffened as an alarm went through the building red lights flashing and groaned.<p>

"I'm guessing Kitten." Kisame smirked amused while Itachi sighed and the others looked around surprise.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"But we still have fun with it."


End file.
